Sora and Kairi Valentine's Day: Love Unleasehed
by DragonHeart23
Summary: Sora and Kairi admit they love each other, a day before Valentine's the two walk together and stay at Kairi's house. The next day things get a bit...juicy.


St. Valentine's Day: Bonded Hearts.

Everyone seems to remember Valentine's day because of the Massacre that happened. Well not for Sora and Kairi. As that special holiday drew nearer with each passing moment on the beautiful Destiny Islands, Sora panically ran up and down the beach thinking of what to get for the one he cared so much about, after two years of swinging around the Keyblade at countless Heartless, you would think he could at least muster up the courage to ask Kairi out on a date. Well he was going to do it, as soon as he figured out what to get her. His best friend Riku watched him stupidly.

"Don't mind me, I'm not here at all," said Riku.

"Ah, shut up will you?" Sora snapped back. "I'm trying to think here!"

"Why don't you take her for a walk on the beach, Go to a bonfire or just lay back and look up at the stars?"

"That's what I am doing Riku, I just don't know what to get her."

"Why not a Paopu Fruit?"

"Riku you're a genius."

"Compared to you, yeah."

Sora paid little attention to the remark, he was lost in thought. He now knew what to get her, but now he needed to figure out how. Then it came to him… He had the perfect plan.

"Ok Riku, I'm going to ask her out today!"

Before his friend could question him, Sora was off to find Kairi. Sora ran down the beach to get through the shack, Sora stumbled through the darkness until he reached the other door in the shack, as he opened it, he shielded his eyes and went through, and he made it to the top. He looked down at Riku.

"Remind me to get a light for this old thing ok"

"I know what you mean, I banged my head already on the wall," Riku replied

"Ha ha, oh there's Kairi sitting on the tree, wish me luck," he said to Riku confidently, as he walked away he muttered to himself; "oh crap Sora, just don't faint on her."

Sora walked across the bridge to the island Kairi was sitting on, he walked around to the front of the tree and sat down next to her, she looked at him and blushed a bit, but she controlled herself and it vanished.

"Hey Sora, what's going on?" She asked her voice like a melody in the wind.

"What, oh um, Kairi, hi, how are you, I'm ok," Sora blurted out nervously.

"Are you?"  
><em><br>Other than the fact I'm shaking like a leaf yeah_, he thought. "Who, me? Yeah I'm fine."

"Sora, you're shaking all over and you're as red as those shorts you used to always wear."

Sora laughed at the mention of his shorts.

"I'm surprised you noticed Kai."

"What's that, a new nickname for me or something?"

"I don't know it just slipped out," Sora lied.

"Maybe I like it."

Sora gulped, he had to ask her.

"Kairi?"

Yes?"

"Would you, um, be my Valentine?"

Moments after he asked, a star-shaped Paopu Fruit cracked him on the head.

"Yes, I thought you would never ask, I think the Paopu was growing impatient too."

The two shared the Paopu and now they will remain together forever.

After eating the Paopu Fruit, Sora and Kairi grabbed each others hands and walked down the beach. After a long time walking together, Sora walked Kairi home after they reached the shore.  
>At her house the two talked for almost an hour, finally Kairi asked him; "Sora do you umm, maybe want to stay the night? I mean you don't have to but if you do then I'd love that."<p>

Sora was dumbstruck, had the girl he always dreamed of being with asked him to stay the night?

"Of course I would Kairi."

She pulled him into a tight hug; "Thanks Sora, it gets kinda lonely here."

Sora walked into Kairi's dark living room after removing his big shoes. A light clicked on as Kairi walked down the hall. She lead him to the living room and told him to find a seat. Sora sat down on the edge of the sofa, considerably nervous for some reason.

"Why so nervous Sora?" asked Kairi; "I'm not going to eat you."

"I hope not, haha, its just I've never been here with you before and I never expected to either." Sora waited for her to say something but she did not, so he continued. "Ever since you saved me at Radiant Garden, or Hollow Bastion, I've been thinking about you nonstop, after Riku and I beat Xemnas, I've wanted to tell you how much I care about you."

"Nothing's stopping you now Sora, our hearts are connected, you can tell me anything."

Kairi, I love you."

It was as if time had stopped. Sora was worrying about what she would say, then she kissed him on the lips, although he was taken by surprise, Sora kissed her back.

"I love you too."

Sora and Kairi fell asleep on the sofa together, sleeping like a pair of bears in the winter.

Sora awoke the next morning to find that Kairi wasn't on top of him. He got up and looked around, and then he smelled bacon. He instantly jumped off of the sofa. Bacon! He walked to the kitchen; Kairi was putting bacon and eggs on the table next to a plate of toast.

"Well someone's an early riser," said Sora with a grin.

"Good morning handsome," then she laughed her melodious laugh.

"Hm? What's so funny?"

"Your hair, it's all bushy."

"Aw man, is there anyway I could take a shower here?"

"You can use the upstairs bathroom after breakfast."

"Ok, thanks Kai," he walked over to her and pulled her close, and then he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I  
>mean it, thank you for everything, Is there anything you want me to do? Dishes? Clean up the kitchen? Anything I don't care."<p>

"Well first you can eat your breakfast, then we'll both do the dishes, and then after you shower we can go enjoy ourselves."

"Alright, by the way, happy Valentine's Day, I'm going to get you something special."

"Sora no, I don't want anything, just you."

Sora gave her a quick grin; "To bad."

Sora ate quickly and when Kairi was done eating he started on the dishes. After all the dishes were clean, Sora went upstairs to take his shower. As he was getting out of the shower he realized that he had forgotten his shirt downstairs. Quickly, Sora got out of the shower and dried himself off. Sora opened the door and stuck his head out. He looked left, then right. The coast was clear, why he was sneaking around his girlfriend's house to get his shirt he had know idea. Sora turned the corner and saw Kairi coming up the stairs; she stopped and stared at him. His whole body was hardened muscle, his abs stuck out and his chest was thick. His arms weren't huge but hey were muscular; his shoulders were wide and strong. Kairi couldn't help herself; she walked to Sora and wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed him hard and stuck her tongue in his mouth. Sora was so surprised he didn't know what else to do but kiss her back with his tongue as well.

As they remained locked in their kiss, Kairi slipped a hand down Sora's neck and traced his muscular form with the tip of her fingers. Her hand slid even farther down into her panties and she began to stroke herself, then she stopped.

"C'mon, let's go to my bedroom," she said as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him with her.  
>When they were in Kairi's room, she went to her top drawer and pulled out a small square package: A condom.<p>

"Kairi, are you a virgin?" Sora had to ask.

"Yes, I've been hoping to save it for the one I fell in love with, so go _slow_." She put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She answered by shoving him on the bed and unzipping his pants. She pulled his boxers down and saw his rather large, erected penis.

"Oh wow," said Kairi with a gasp.

After a moment or two she put her lips on it and then put her whole mouth on it and sucked it.  
>Completely shocked, Sora began to moan as she sucked and licked his manhood, after a few minutes he noticed her hands down her skirt. Kairi stopped sucking and Sora pulled off her shirt and bra, her nipples were hard and her breasts perfectly round. He put his hand down her panties and realized she had a thong on. He reached for her hole and put two fingers in and sucked her breasts. Her moan of pleasure reverberated throughout the house.<p>

After feeling his fingers inside her pussy, she took off her skirt and pulled her string to the side. She lay on her back and watched as Sora put the condom on. After he had it on he placed his hands on either side of her head, he slipped his wrapped member up and down her clit, she moaned pleasurably. Finally, he found her opening and entered slowly, she screamed and moaned as he did, when he reached her barrier he looked up at her; she nodded her head for him to proceed.

Once she had adjusted to his size he began to move in her slowly, then she whispered in his ear; "Faster."

He picked up the pace and began to thrust in and out of her faster, she moaned his name in pleasure.  
>"Oh, fuck me harder Sora, harder!"<p>

He did as she asked him and they continued their lovemaking until they both came, he pulled out of her and took the condom off and threw it in the trash can by her bed. They cuddled with each other and their naked bodies grew warm. Then the two feel asleep together, it truly was a good Valentine's Day for the both of them.


End file.
